User blog:WarpyNeko930/WAIFU LIST REMASTERED
Description You know the drift. Top Ten Waifu's of fiction! . . . . . . . . . . . . . NUMBER 10! MOST. UNDERRATED. FAIRY TAIL GAL. EVER. Seriously, how many of you were expecting Bisca? None I bet. Anyways, Bisca is one of hottest girls to actually chill in Fairy Tail. Like, she's got the Green Hair, the "pillows" and the personality. She's a badass Gunslinger who can hit any target, garunteed. Now I know she has romantic relations with Alzack... But do I care? The Answer to your question is no, I don't. NUMBER 9! Tron Bonne, the mech suit wearing, Servbot wielding fighter from Capcom! Idk why I like her...maybe it's just her stubborn personality and her Awesome haircut. It defies Gravity!!! Look at it! NUMBER 8! Jaaaaaade-Samaaaaaaaa. While an odd choice for a waifu, considering she's unpublished, I just really really really like this character. Despite being a murderer, she has a sad past, Lady Abs, a very unmodest design, and a moveset so badass she can destroy solar systems. What's not to like? Despite her outward appearance, she's kind and charming on the inside. And nothing's better than that. NUMBER 7! ]]Weird one! Returning from the previous list is Azula, Princess of the Fire Kingdom! I always liked Azula, because well, she's kinda hot tbh, and she's also craaaaazy. Probably dominant too... ... Let's move on before this turns lewd. NUMBER 6! Leone! The Brawling Teigu User from Akame ga Kill! What's there not to like about her? Well for starters, she's got cat ears thanks to her awesome Teigu. On the other hand, she's kinda and loving, and "loving" to those she like. Plus she totally should've fought Yang on Death Battle, I mean c'mon. Tifa was a poor choice. NUMBER 5! Oh boy here we go... Okay...well to be honest, I still really really like Ruby. She's AWESOME, and Amazing and nice, but honestly, I just ship her with better people. For example, Weiss, or Cinder. NUMBER 4! Weiss-y! Yaaaaaay! Weiss is the Tsundere Ice Queen from the Internet series RWBY! While some may hate her because of her "bitchy" personality, you realize that she's not actually a bitch. She's in all honesty, just an emotionally fragile girl with insecurities. I like her because she CAN be nice. She just...feels like she can't be. It makes her a deep and complex character, and someone who SHOULD be liked. NUMBER 3! Cutting her way in, is SATSUKI KIRYUIN AKA The Queen of Everything. The girl practically SCREECHES "Bad-ass". When she's not drinking tea, she's off killing evil in the best way possible...being a sexy bad-ass the whole time. NUMBER 2! Making her way onto the list is the Fairy Feet Lady...BAYONETTA! Researching her was a BLAST because she's sexy, flirty, but can kill you in the blink of an eye. And yeah, she dresses not very modestly, but she's not a slut or anything. I Like her for her Dangerousness I suppose. But that pales in comparison to... NUMBER ONE!!! Ryuuuuuko Matoiiiii. Hailing from Kill la Kill is the Kamui-Wearing bae! Ryuko's edgy, but also just like any other person. She's a near planet buster, with a smoking body! I like Ryuko because she kinda tears down the "edgy" stereotype. I mean yeah, she is, but it's not her whole personality. She's still embarassed, and can be hurt emotionally. Those emotions fuel her actions...in a good way. Category:Blog posts